<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace by Frosted_Iron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473282">Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosted_Iron/pseuds/Frosted_Iron'>Frosted_Iron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Series Finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosted_Iron/pseuds/Frosted_Iron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thought he needed peace. So why do those three words bother him so much? </p>
<p>[Miss you already]</p>
<p>My fix-it-fic for the Series Finale. Basically how I imagine the last three minutes of the show should have ended. </p>
<p>It's ambiguous in the shipping lane, but McDanno if you squint and hold your phone side ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett &amp; Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Peace</p>
<p>Steve stared down at his phone, the screen still lit up from the message.</p>
<p>"Miss you already." It had said. A text from Danny that he could practically hear the other man say.</p>
<p>Miss you already.</p>
<p>He read it again.</p>
<p>And realized just how true those words were. Not just for Danny, but also for himself.</p>
<p>He missed them already.</p>
<p>All of them.</p>
<p>He missed Tani, Junior, Quinn, Lou, Adam, Eddie, and even Lincoln.</p>
<p>And he missed Danno.</p>
<p>He had thought that peace was what he needed. Peace to be able to put his life back together. To heal.</p>
<p>He had thought that there was no way to find peace on the island. That the memories and the chaos would drag him back in without hesitation.</p>
<p>That's why he was here, sitting alone on a plane bound for somewhere else.</p>
<p>Because he thought he needed to leave to find peace.</p>
<p>But now he wasn't so sure.</p>
<p>"Miss you already."</p>
<p>The words rang out in his mind. The heaviness behind them. The truth of them.</p>
<p>If leaving the island was supposed to bring him peace then why did he feel so torn up over it.</p>
<p>Why did the thoughts of his friends and family make his heart ache.</p>
<p>Why did he suddenly want nothing more than to be sitting in his backyard with Danno drinking a beer and watching the sun set over the ocean.</p>
<p>Why did he want to go home?</p>
<p>"Miss you already."</p>
<p>And he did miss them.</p>
<p>But he needed peace. And the only way to get that was to leave it all behind.</p>
<p>Not forever, of course. Just long enough to clear his head.</p>
<p>But would clearing his head only succeed in making his heart hurt worse.</p>
<p>Steve stared at the phone in his hands. At the three words etched into his memory.</p>
<p>And he knew.</p>
<p>Without another moment's hesitation, Steve Rose from his seat, shoving the phone into his pocket. He grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment and slung it over his shoulder.</p>
<p>His heart felt lighter as he made his way back up the aisle towards the boarding ramp, apologizing quickly to the woman he accidentally bumped into in his rush to get off.</p>
<p>The moment he stepped off of the plane, told the flight attendants that he changed his mind, he felt freer.</p>
<p>Hawaii was his home and memories or not, this was where he belonged.</p>
<p>The drive back to his house was unimportant, just a blur in the back of his mind as he focused on his goal.</p>
<p>Getting home.</p>
<p>Pulling into the driveway, Steve parked the car before gathering his bags.</p>
<p>A few seconds later, he was unlocking the front door.</p>
<p>And Eddie was barking at him, wagging his tail and jumping up on him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I missed you too buddy." Steve said with a grin as he set his bags aside in favor of petting the soft golden fur. "I'm back now, Eddie."</p>
<p>The dog barked happily in reply before racing off towards the back door. And Steve followed, grabbing a beer from the kitchen on his way.</p>
<p>Danny was where he had left him, still sitting in the chair with his cane propped up beside him. His phone in his hands, the message screen open. As if he were waiting for Steve to respond.</p>
<p>"One of you guys forget something?" Danno called back behind him as Steve approached.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Steve started, "I forgot the most important thing."</p>
<p>Danny jerked around in surprise, disbelief evident in his features. "Steve? Wait, am I dreaming?"</p>
<p>Chuckling, Steve took the empty chair beside his partner. "Nah, Danno. This is happening for real."</p>
<p>"But you're supposed to be on a plane right now."</p>
<p>"Not happy to see me?" Steve teased.</p>
<p>"What, no, are you kidding? I'm ecstatic." Danny responded immediately. "It's just I thought you needed to escape."</p>
<p>"I thought so too." Steve said as he turned his attention towards the horizon. "But when I was on the plane, it just.. It didn't feel right. This island is my home and, yeah, there are a lot of places filled with terrible memories. But there's so many good ones too.</p>
<p>"And maybe I don't need to go running off into the world to find my peace. Maybe I already found a part of it."</p>
<p>He looked back at Danny with a small smile.</p>
<p>"My Ohana is here. And so is my future."</p>
<p>A gentle smile crossed his partner's lips. "It was my text wasn't it?"</p>
<p>Steve didn't answer, only opened his beer and took a long sip.</p>
<p>They were quiet for a bit, both just enjoying each other's company and the view.</p>
<p>"So what are you going to do to find the rest of this peace you're looking for?" Danny finally said.</p>
<p>"Well, I dunno, Danno. I mean there are dozens of trails and forests I could go trekking through and camping in to find my peace. Reconnect with nature and all that." Steve shrugged.</p>
<p>"Uh huh," Danny nodded. "Just not right now. Wait a bit longer, like a week or two."</p>
<p>Steve raised an eyebrow at him. "And why is that?"</p>
<p>"That way when you inevitably get in over your head, I can actually walk without a cane so I can save you."</p>
<p>Steve scoffed. "And what makes you think you'll need to save me?"</p>
<p>Danny just laughed. "Have you seen yourself, Steven? You're a walking trouble magnet."</p>
<p>"Fine well, if you're so worried about me, just come with me."</p>
<p>"Camping. With you?" Danny scoffed. "Haha, no. I'd rather stay in a house that has electricity."</p>
<p>"Admit it, Danno, you'd enjoy it." Steve pressed raising the bottle to his lips again.</p>
<p>"No, Steven, I don't think I would."</p>
<p>Their bickering continued between drinks and bathing in the light of the sun.</p>
<p>And as Steve closed his eyes he felt at peace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>